1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lamination device, and more particularly, to a system and method of fabricating a composite item.
2. Related Art
Composite items are typically constructed from layers of material that are laminated together. The categories of materials used to fabricate or “layup” composite items includes, for example: fiber; fabric; tape; film; and foil. When these items are arranged as woven sheets and unidirectional ribbons, for example they are referred to as fabric and tape respectively.
Fiber placement machines that apply tape require removal of a polyethylene backing film prior to lamination. Current systems depend on vacuum and/or compressed air to remove the backing film but are generally not reliable. Unreliable systems may cause excessive machine downtime and lower throughput.
What is needed an apparatus and associated method for removing backing film from tape during the fiber placement process that is reliable and may be passive.